villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ramona Royale
Ramona Royale is a major antagonist in American Horror Story: Hotel. She is the ex-lover of The Countess and is a former film star turned vampire. She is portrayed by Angela Bassett, who also portrays Marie Laveau and voiced Shatter in Bumblebee. History Ramona was initially the star of a run of 70s blaxploitation films, including Slaughter Sister, Silky Fine, and Bride of Blackenstein. In 1977, her aspiration to move beyond B-movie queen to Hollywood A-lister led to a chance meeting with Elizabeth, with whom she had a decade-spanning relationship and became one of her afflicted progeny. Ramona's ambition to be more than Elizabeth's brood pet led her to become a maker herself by turning her new lover, Prophet Moses. Elizabeth wreaks jealous revenge by murdering the up-and-coming rapper and his entire crew. Distraught, Ramona begins staying with her parents. After her mother's death, her father became plagued with Alzheimer's and was attacked by home invaders. Ramona turns her father in hopes of saving him, but does not bring him back from his mental illness. After he slaughters another group of home invaders, Ramona takes it upon herself to drown her father in order to put him out of his misery. Overcome with a distant hatred for Elizabeth, Ramona decides to return to California to plot her revenge. Ramona Royale presents herself as prey to Donovan, the Countess' lover, and when he takes the bait and tries to feed on her, she takes him down with a taser and steals him away to her mansion. There she binds him to a chair by neck and wrists, and filters his junkie-tainted blood through a dialysis machine. She shares with him her history with Elizabeth, and explains her plan to use him to get into the Hotel Cortez to wreak her own revenge by killing Elizabeth's children. However, she unceremoniously releases him after he reveals that he was dumped. Donovan eventually returns to Ramona with his now-afflicted mother Iris, who works as Elizabeth's servant and wants to exact revenge on her as well. They plot to take out Elizabeth's adopted vampire children, but they are unable to due to Alex Lowe and Liz's brief interception of moving the children elsewhere. Ramona attempts to murder Bartholomew, Elizabeth's deformed natural born child, but it winds up escaping. Over time, Donovan becomes Elizabeth's lover again, and the two capture Ramona and lock her away in the isolated hallway. When Will Drake is sent there, he frees Ramona, only for her to drain his blood and kill him, as well as the group of vampire children that were locked away by Alex and John Lowe. After Iris and Liz's assault on Elizabeth, she goes missing. Liz and Iris release Ramona and feed her their newly acquainted guest, Queenie, who is a witch with a powerful bloodline. Ramona waits in Elizabeth's penthouse to kill her, only for Elizabeth to apologize to her instead. The two make love and Ramona agrees to let her leave in peace. On her way out, Elizabeth is shot and killed by John Lowe. Ramona now lives in the hotel as the new owner. Trivia *Ramona is undoubtedly inspired by actress Pam Grier and her film persona Foxy Brown. Navigation Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Immortals Category:On & Off Category:Traitor Category:Addicts Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer